


A Genderswap diaster?

by Marama



Series: Fanfics filled with Randomness [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confusion, First story, Genderswap, I, Inaccurate, More tags and characters too be added, My First Fanfic, Regrets everything, Sheep, posted, probably, this, wait, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marama/pseuds/Marama
Summary: Person A and B live together, they are a happy little couple. The next day, they are the opposite gender and are confused on what to do, Chaos starts and it gets more weird and weirdI regret nothingMay update every now and then...This sucks, just warning you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ey little children, I regret everything and you should regret reading this after

Dear reader,

This chapter is just explaination, so bear with me, i MAY put some chapters down

* * *

 

So what this is basically is that person A and B are in a relationship, one night while they were asleep... let us just say something happen over night and now they have to live their lives until this "curse" is reversed, what is this curse? um... look at the title it is obvious.

 

* * *

 

Yeah stop me rn

 


	2. The first morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the first day, confusion is starting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing so you are in for a treat
> 
> Warning
> 
> There may be references every time and then

The morning sun has risen up between the buildings, bringing a shade of light yellow to shine through the clear windows, it left a peaceful,calming atmosphere, no noise interrupting the peacefulness... that was the case, until the alarm suddenly went off

* * *

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The noise echoed through the room, awaking both of the people that lied on the bed nearby, a great way to start a day

 

A loud groan escaped the lips of one of them, making that one to dig their head into the fluffy pillows and silently fall back into the dark abyss called sleep, while the other sleepily rose up from their lying position, inspecting their surroundings with eyes that had dark bags lurk under them... they felt around for something until they finally hit an arm, they turned their head to face the other that lied near them, they thought it was their girlfriend... but they were greeted by an unfamiliar face that they just couldn't remember.

They removed their hand from the stranger's arm and dived for the phone, leaving the comforting bed and letting the cold take over, but that didn't matter to them, they turned on their phone, blinding them with the intense light the shone out of the device... they scrolled through their phone until they got to messages, and then they pressed on a group chat called (The Revolutionary set)

 

(The Revolutionary set)

A.Ham joined the chat

Turtles - Ey alex

A.ham - I need help here, is anyone else awake?

Turtles - nope, i've have been the only one on for quite a while

A.ham - get here right now, there is someone here and i have no idea who they are

Turtles - im coming with a bat stay there

A.ham - john no

Turtles - john yes

 

The phone turned off, with only a message lingering on the phone (Flat Battery, Please charge), "Shiiiiiiit" Alex mumbled, until a voice replied "-taki mushrooms" the voice was serious, but with a slit of childness hiding behind it... Alex stood up, and walked over to the stranger before shouting out loud, even the neighbours could hear it if they wanted, "WHO ARE YOU?" It bounced off the walls of the room, shocking the person to bolt up and stare at the start of the noise, but they looked even more confused when they finally caught the person who made the shouts of anger... "I must say the same for you, who are you?"

The pair stared at each other, until one of them finally spoke "My name's Eliza(beth) Schuyler, who may you be" Alex felt like this fool was playing a prank and thought they didn't know who they were, "Pfft- Good prank, my name is Alexander Hamilton, who may you actually be?" The drama starts

 

Before Eliza could reply, there was a sudden knock at the front door, Alex jumped at the sudden noise and bolted for the door, leaving Eliza to lie down and fall back into the deep sea of sleep... Alex opened the door slightly, looking at whoever was standing near the door, It was "Turtles"

They were about to let John walk in, but the door was suddenly pushed open, making Alex stumble and fall over on the hard wood that was thankfully covered in carpet... "Who are you???" John yelled, making them stutter when they replied due to the sudden aggression shot at them, "J-john you got to be kidding" they replied, while they tried to stand back up, but they just were pushed over once more by the other person... "He...Heh, G-good prank John?" Alex added... John shot a glance at them before yelling once more "Who Are YOU?" this just silenced them, they have been yelled at before, but being yelled at someone they known for a long time, and they saying things that sound like the forgotten you can really hurt the heart.

Alex stood up, and just walked off, leaving the man to stand in the living room alone... What the hell is happening today?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed my very bad writing skills, and also my unoriginality.
> 
> Please help me with story writing, i'm not the best at writing stories when i have no idea how any of them act cri cri


	3. The Morning (pt2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's POV and Alex's POV
> 
> Alex is tired about this shit and hides in the bathroom while john questions his sanity

A loud shout came from the long hall, it bounced off the walls once more, what was said was "FUDGE THIS SHIT, I'M GOING BACK TO SLEEP" a woman's voice, very familiar to John, a thought shot pass his mind, "who was that lady,and why is she here" questions were consuming his mind until a man walked out, looking tired as your usual person who lives on coffee

"Hi John," Eliza yawned "You looking for Alex aren't you, sorry but he isn't here right now, only this random stranger... they claim to be the man i love, but... What?"

Eliza questioned John's face, he was pulling an face that just confused Eliza more than ever, and that's a rare occurrence, especially since she knows someone who exactly does that, but this was different, it showed many mix emotions that were hard to explain... it was awkward until a scream came from the bathroom, "WHAT THE ACTUAL-" before the sentence could finish, the door was closed... only leaving muffled noises to come out with weird sobbing coming with it as well.

* * *

 

Alex looked in the mirror, fully taking in his reflection, he was terribly confused with what was happening, this isn't them, this isn't HIM. 

He looked similar, but he looked more feminine, more like a lady than a man, he was wearing a large grey fluffy jacket and wearing some normal jeans but he wasn't even looking at his clothing, he just felt... weird? 

"is this a dream?" he questioned before pinching his arm, nope! not a dream... tears stained his face while he walked out of the safety of the bathroom, and walked up to "Eliza" and clinged onto them, falling asleep quietly while the room turned dark... slowly... and peacefu...lly

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

 

A blush crawled up Eliza's face as he stood there, (well she is a he now so..) he picked up the sleepy woman and carefully placed her on the couch, covering her in soft blankets and pillows, while John walked up to an nearby chair and sat himself down... this is going to be a long day...

 

but before we can continue this story disaster, we must answer the first question

"Who are you?"

 

 


	4. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lettuce look at what the hell happens now

Quick update, enjoy...

 

John is now Laurens because i find Writing John disturbing.... i guess that's because i'm so used to seeing it as a last name than an first.

Eliza's name now is.. well it's the same but spelled for the opposite gender, so let's go with Elijah or Elizah

Alexander is... Well Alexandra, pretty obvious

* * *

 

Chapters will come at random, so there will never be a day or month or time i will plan to do it, it's all based on how i feel and what i feel like writing at that specific time

One sided crushes? probably (I want to snag some Platonic Jamilton in here because i'm an ass) (also some one sided Lams, because y not)

Phillip will be inculded in the story, he goes to school because they can, and they aren't Eliza's and Alexander's child, he's more of a room mate to them, a younger roommate

 

REACTIONS?

* * *

 

Just a quick list of how they may react, may change

  * Alex is confused
  * Eliza is tired
  * John is defensive and confused
  * Phillip is too tired to put up with it
  * Sisters think Alexandra is a sis of Alex... Yes it's confusing]
  * Same for basically every other character



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to skip stuff and make everyone confused already good lord. what's wrong with me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so unoriginal aren't i? please comment about how horrible this is, Criticism appreciated because my writing isn't really that great.


End file.
